ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Set of Ways to Change the Past
Ohh, my brain can't take anymore of those memories in my school days during some days in my different years which I should've changed. I know something to put an end to this pain... (music begins playing) :This isn't the way things are :So I need to make a real time machine :A time machine that looks like my room :I hope that nobody's keen :I'll gather all my belongings and put them inside :Then I'll choose a year and day with a wishing pride :For my heart is broken and I mourn over it :When I've chosen the date, I'll put the bad parts into the pit First up, 1999... the year that I was in Baltimore City where the Kennedy Krieger School is. I find some days the teachers forced me to work and do what they told me to do, so I need to rewind them all and change them. One of those days, instead of using my words, I should've killed Ms. Ruth and Ms. Sheri so I can open the door myself and get out of the classroom. And two of those days, I was brutally taken to the desk by the same teachers with cotton balls in their ears telling me to write my own name, but I should instead eat their wrists so one of them will relent to write my name on that paper for me while I run away. :And in another day :When my music teacher sings "I Am a Fine Musician" and we get to the chorus :I'd rather sing "mi" instead of "la" like the others :So my teachers would give me a hi-5 for ignoring directions :Mi, mi-mi-mi, mi-mi-mi-mi The next year is 2000, where I had only one day that was difficult which worsens my feelings. I want to change it as well. In the beginning of that day, when Ms. Stacy told me to unpack, I would just leave my backpack closed so I would escape the time-out room in room 8 which was room 131. :In its afternoon, :When I tried to escape :She yelled at me to sit at that desk :But after I wailed and bawled, I had to kill her :So I would escape again and she will relent with that :And at the end of the day :My result would be an excellent day on my pointsheet :Everybody will see that I'm always perfect Then, 2004 in KK Middle School, in one of those days, when Mr. Deidre apologizes to me for having a difficult time and I say "that's OK", she should've agreed with me. I'm always at a platinum level. :I want to go into the Baltimore City Sporting center :Where I'd do the rock-climbing inside :Also I want to do over the torus-tube-riding red water slide :Only in Six Flags America's Hurricane Mountain with as my own ride :And I want all the wiki administrators :Whom I listed to apologize to me :For wrongfully blocking me for infinity :Because I don't deserve that :I wanna break free from all those permanent bans :Which is not a crime at all :They must change the rules and I mean some rules :So I would be happy to do anything freely that I always like :I am exaltant, not humble :Just perfect, innocent, always right :Flawless, not disruptive :And I'm not a vandal at all :They must respect my ways for I was born with autism :'Cause my heart may be broken :And it's big, but theirs are still small Category:Songs Category:Kimberly Jordan songs Category:Laments Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan